Back for the Summer
by Winterfellsummerose17
Summary: Sansa returns home with her new boyfriend Willas and faces the past summer memories rise to the surface.


Sansa looked down at her laptop screen with tears starting to form in her eyes and let out a sad sigh.

Jon Snow in a relationship with Ygritte Wildling.

Deep down, she knew her heart shouldn't be hurting this much. She graduated from high school with honors and didn't want to go to college a virgin. It took some convincing, but eventually she and Jon agreed to a summer fling with no strings attached. Except, there were feelings. Well at least for her. Sansa had always thought Jon was cute since she was seven. Spending more time with him this past summer- hanging out, talking in the late hours of night, and being intimate with him, made her fall in love with him. But she knew at the end of the summer, it would all come to an end. She would go to King's Landing University and he would go back to Wall College. So with all her might, she pretended not to have feelings for him. They said their goodbyes and off they went to opposite sides of the country.

The first few weeks of school, Sansa contemplated on whether or not to text him to see how he was doing, update him on first weeks of school, or tell him how she felt. But she decided against it. Now October, she decided to check on his Facebook status to see how he was doing.

He was back together with Ygritte. The girl who Sansa thought better fit in her own family than herself. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, was funny, and played soccer for Wall. She was petite and lean, which Sansa always wished she could be, instead towering over most boys and being curvy. Arya got along with Ygritte more than she did with Sansa. She's perfect for him and my family, Sansa began to cry. How was she supposed to go home for Fall Break and have to deal with all of this? Sansa's poker face seriously needed some work.

"Sansa, are you okay?" She turned around to see her roommate Margaery standing over her shoulder with a look of concern on her face.

"Um...no not really, I just found out the guy I told you about...he got back together with his ex." Sansa murmured.

"Oh Sansa, I'm sorry." Margaery gave her a hug.

"The worst part is that I have to go back for Fall Break and see them together. He's basically part of the family and they love Ygritte." Sansa sobbed. Margaery broke the hug and placed her hands on Sansa's shoulders.

"You know what, You're coming with Jeyne, Mya, Myranda, and I to Highgarden for Fall Break instead."

"But Margaery, I already told my family I was coming back….."

"Tell them, last minute you decided to go to Highgarden with your friends instead. They'll understand." At that Sansa slowly nodded. Then Margaery had a lightbulb go off in her head.

"Sansa, have you ever dyed your hair?"

"No, I've always wanted to though. Why?"

"Something new. To get out of your comfort zone. To say your done with the old and ready for the future."

"I've always wanted to dye it blonde." Sansa smiled.

"Then let's do it then!"

Sansa looked at the mirror. She still couldn't quite believe it she was a blonde now. Her hair was in a fishtail braid over her shoulders and the straps of her black bikini top . It made her feel edgy and risk-taking. She twirled around again and laughed softly.

Wow, I look so cool and edgy.

"Sansa, we're ready to go the beach if you are." She heard Margaery's voice out of the bathroom door. She walked out and joined her friends out in the hall to walk to the beach not too far from the Tyrell's home.

While her friends sunbathed, Sansa swam in the ocean. The water was clear and warm unlike the murky, cold waters of White Harbor beach. After while, she stood up and walked back to the shore.

As soon as she got on shore, a tall chest collided into her. She landed on her butt, getting sand in her bottoms, jumped up to give a piece of her mind to to the person not paying attention but then saw him. A boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes looked down at her. He had to be at least 6"4". He was gorgeous. She felt her mouth slacken, clueless on what to do.

"I'm so sorry . I should be apologizing" He spoke and she laughed softly.

"It's alright ." He smiled at her and she felt her heart start to flutter a bit. Sansa saw his eyes lighten up and felt herself start to get lost in them. It was a wonderful staring contest until they both heard a loud cough. They turned sideways to see Margaery smiling at the both of them.

"Willas, this is my friend Sansa. Sansa, this is my brother Willas."

"Your name is beautiful." Willas spoke and Sansa felt herself blush. She could tell Jeyne, Mya, Myranda had their eyes peeled on them and Margaery was making plans in her head. Oh boy.

"Thank you Willas."

Sansa had no idea how in the world she let her friends convince her skip out on girls movie night, to instead go grab a burger and fries with Willas .

I didn't bring any super cute clothes with me. All I have is my old jean shorts and gray t-shirt from high school. I look ridiculous.

Sansa took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around before finally seeing Willas. He waved and grinned at her as she made her way towards the table.

Well maybe it won't all be lost.

"So where are you from Sansa?" Willas asked after he finished eating his fries.

"I am from Winter Town." Sansa answered before taking another sip of her Sprite.

"Wow that's really far from here. What made you decide to go to KLU?"

"I've always wanted to go South. I've only ever been in the North in my entire life. KLU was always my first choice, I also applied to Sunspear University, Vale Institute of Fashion, and Wall College."

"Wall College? Isn't that a bit further than North than where you live if I am not mistaken?"

"I only applied because all of my family has attended. I knew I would get in on the sole basis my last name is Stark. I am the only Stark to not go to. I wanted to make my own destiny, you know? KLU is the hardest university to get into in Westeros. I made straight A's in high school and got near perfect scores on my placement tests. Did every possible after school activity to help me get in. I got a full academic scholarship."

"That's amazing Sansa! I understand completely where you're coming from.. I broke the tradition of going to the Citadel for school. I wanted to attend Reach. It's a great school and offers great programs for my major. "

"What are you majoring in Willas?"

"I am double majoring in Botany. I hope one day to collaborate with Doctors to make fully plant based medicines."

"That's awesome."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Fashion Design."

"You know, my grandmother is a fashion designer."

"Your grandmother is an icon in the fashion world! After seeing her collection Every Rose has it's Thorns in my mother's Westerosi fashion magazine. Those designs were mind blowing. I knew from that moment I wanted to become a fashion designer." Sansa geeked out with great big smile.

Willas looked at her intently and Sansa blushed. A long silence passed between the both of them. Light brown eyes staring into light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if I sound super dorky right now…..." Sansa mumbled .

"You don't sound dorky to me at all. You sound genuine. I like that about you, Sansa. You aren't afraid to admit what you feel." Willas smiled and reached over the table to give her hand a squeeze. His hand felt smooth and crisp.

Wow. I feel like I can be an open book with Willas. Maybe it's because I don't have this long history with him. I can start anew with him.

"Willas, I have really enjoyed hanging out and talking with you tonight. You're so easy to talk to. I'd really like to keep in touch after I head back to KLU." Sansa spoke and then pulled out a napkin from the dispenser on the table. She got a pen out of her purse and wrote down her number on the napkin. She handed it over to him and he gave her a bit of a flirty smirk.

"Do you mind if I text you tonight?"

"No, not at all." Sansa gave him her best flirty smile.

Willas was a good kisser. His lips were nice and cool. His hands felt nice too. Especially running through her hair and under her Ugly Christmas sweater. Sansa ran her fingers through his short hair and held him closer to her clutching his shoulders. Things were starting to get heavier by the moment and Sansa wondered if she really wanted to be with Willas in that way this early in their relationship. Only two months ago, both of them agreed back in October when they started dating, they would wait for that right moment to sleep together. Was now that time? Before Sansa could come up with an decent answer, the knock at the door beat her to it.

"Willas, grandmother is here. She wants to meet Sansa! I would suggest the both of you freshening up as quickly as possible. Don't want to leave any evidence of your tryst."

"Marge…. I promise you, Willas and I didn't do anything. It was completely innocent." Sansa sighed.

"Completely innocent? With the door locked? Oh Sansa dear, how you make me laugh." Margaery cackled and then left the door.

"Hello, you must be Sansa. I've heard so many great things about you from my grandson. Did you make that dress yourself? I love it, it's absolutely stunning!" Olenna smiled and placed a hand on her.

I cannot believe Olenna Tyrell said she loved my dress. My dreams are slowly starting to become a reality.

"Thank you Mrs. Tyrell." Sansa smiled and Olenna's eyebrows rose.

"You're from the North?"

"Yes. I am from Winter Town."

"Your dress I assume is inspired from the North?"

"Yes. It's inspired by snowflakes and blue winter roses."

"Sansa, are you interning anywhere for the summer?"

Is the Olenna Tyrell offering me an internship at Gold Roses?!

"No, ma'am. No one has offered me an internship so far."

"Well consider me the first. I would like to offer you a fully paid internship to work at Gold Roses this summer. I've always liked North inspired looks."

OMG OMG OMG

"Yes, I accept! Thank you so much, I will not let you down!" Joy filled Sansa's spirit and she went to hug Olenna, not caring at the moment if Olenna would back out of the hug. She was too excited, this was her dream come true.

Sansa rushed to put on her favorite light pink leather jacket with her silky black top and grey jeans with moto patches over them. She was so excited for her nineteenth birthday. The day had gone so great. She had gotten an A on her essay on the History of Westerosi Fashion, hit her weight loss goal of thirty pounds, and skype call from her family, wishing her a great day. What would make the day perfect, was if Willas was able to come up to KLU to go to the Sunshine Warriors concert with Sansa and the girls. He had a flower project at the Reach and wouldn't be able to come until Saturday.

"Sansa, Can you get my lipstick? I forgot it." Margaery asked and the rest of the girls giggled. Sansa rose her eyebrows skeptically but nodded.

She opened the door and saw Willas sitting on her bed. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday Sansa!" Willas sang and stood up twirling her around.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow."

"I got my project done early so I come tonight and spend your birthday with you."

"Gods, I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too." He murmured and kissed her softly. After several minutes, Willas broke the kiss.

"Willas?" She asked, with her lips slightly swollen.

"I have to give you your birthday presents."

"Oh you didn't have to." Sansa began.

"You're my girlfriend. I wanted to get you something for your birthday." He leaned over to the left side of her bed and first handed her a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"They're lovely." Sansa smiled softly and inhaled the wonderful scent of them.

"I got them from the botanical garden." He blushed and handed her two boxes.

"The first one is from Grandmother, and the second one is from me." Sansa nodded at his words and opened the first box up. It was a beautiful gold dress with lace roses all over it.

"This is so beautiful." She ran her hands along the dress, loving how intricate the details were and how soft it felt.

"She hand made it just for you." He smiled and Sansa's mouth gaped in shock.

"Really?"

"She loves you Sansa. I don't blame her, I feel the same."

Did he really just…

"Sansa, I love you. Don't feel the need to say it right now. I want you to say it when you're ready to say it." Willas reached over and held hand.

"Thank you Willas." She grinned and then opened the second box.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sansa looked up at Willas.

"Yes."

"You have no idea how much I needed this." She ran her hands along her new sewing basket full of new supplies.

"I remember you talking over Winter break about how old your stuff was, how it was starting to break apart, and worried that it might affect your work for classes. "

"You're a great boyfriend, you know that?" Sansa smiled and blush filled Willas's face.

"Thank you Sansa."

The beginning and middle of the summer went off wonderfully. Sansa finished her first year at KLU with a perfect GPA and passed all her exams with flying colors. Went on a short trip to the Free Cities with Margaery, Jeyne, Mya, and Myranda. Started her internship with Olenna, making clothes for big names, and receiving her own clients. She even had abs now! Eating and drinking healthier were doing wonders for her. Sansa had even went to an Fitness festival in Dorne with Willas last weekend. Yet despite all this, Sansa still felt she was missing something. She missed the North and her family. She hadn't seen them since the summer she left for KLU.

"Mom, would it be okay if Willas and I came up for the last few weeks of Summer before I have to go back to KLU?"

"Sansa, it's more than okay! I cannot wait to see you, I have missed you so much! I also can't wait to meet this Willas of yours." Sansa could hear the excitement and imagined her mother bouncing on her feet while holding the phone.

"See you on Wednesday mom."

"See you on Wednesday my sweet girl. I love you!"

"I love you too." Sansa smiled and then hung up the phone.


End file.
